


Sparrow Spell [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: let life lightly dance on the edges of time [PODFIC] [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Utakata has never considered himself overly important in the grand scheme of things. But when, rather than returning to the afterlife, he finds himself back in a Kiri controlled by the Sandaime Mizukage, he makes a choice. A few well-placed changes might be enough to shift the course of the future, in the end.





	Sparrow Spell [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sparrow Spell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396497) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Please click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Sparrow%20Spell.mp3) | 51:44 | 35.9 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Chrono Cross -Scars of Time-_ by 光田康典

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!  
> Thanks to blackkat for blanket permission!!


End file.
